A service provider connects to subscribers using a wireless network. Wireless services on the network are provided by a third-party carrier which administers access denials or permissions to the wireless network. Call failures result from a variety of network conditions that are at times undetected or unrecognized prior to the subscriber reporting a connectivity problem. When the service provider activates a new subscriber, problems with the account setup, equipment problems, or network performance issues are not immediately evident. Subsequent attempts by a subscriber to establish a connection to the service provider are denied where these problems exist.
Call failures include fail to voice (FTV) and no-connect failures. A FTV failure occurs when a call center is unable to establish an authenticated connection to a telematics unit and is described in United States Patent Application Publication number 2005/0186941 to Gault et al, which is incorporated herein by reference and assigned to the assignee of this application. The service provider has knowledge of FTV failures since a connection from the subscriber to the service provider is completed. Conversely, the service provider has a limited ability recognize no-connect failures since these calls fail on the network before a connection is established.
Data for determining the occurrence of an unreported call failure must be obtained from the third-party carrier. Tools for recording logs of network denials are known in the art. Data from the third-party carrier can be combined with data stored by the service provider to identify the subscriber affected.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and system for providing an automated recall notification that overcomes the limitations, challenges, and obstacles described above.